


A Bullet For Christmas

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Pigeon [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blood and Violence, DCMK Christmas, Not a secret santa, Poker Face, Rei adopts Kaito, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: It's really shouldn't be his place to wonder if the phantom thief planned anything at all for the holidays.He was concerned anyway.-----------------Was inspired by Cleflink's DCMK fic ShinKai fic. I have something arguably better going down in the meanwhile but it's taking a while to write.Managed to find the other fic that inspired me, which is Shifty by Hezaia.
Relationships: Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Pigeon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060829
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleflink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/gifts), [Hezaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezaia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shoobute (勝負手)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184541) by [cleflink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink). 
  * Inspired by [Shifty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834675) by [Hezaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezaia/pseuds/Hezaia). 



_**“Ah”**_ came the absent minded noise. 

“What, what ah?” Rei spoke into his intercom through gritted teeth as he kept hid in cover, gun a solid weight in his hand.

**_“Oh nothing at all, just though of something funny.”_** KID’s voice immediately answers, mischievous, no traces of that unnervingly blank tone from before.

“Where are you shot?” 

It’s a shot(heh) in the dark really, but there were gunshot noises before, and if there is anything Rei has come to expect from the Phantom Thief, it’s that he will hide whatever injuries he’s sustained. 

_Honestly Furuya-san it looks worse than it actually is!_

_Listen, PSB, with all due respect, I’m not interested in giving you a chance to look at my face._

_Furuya-san please calm down I’m fine._

Really.

The thief almost pissed him off more than Akai Shuichi. Almost. Were it not for the fact that he was more concerned than he was annoyed, his hate for KID could have surpassed the one he has for the FBI.

As it is, all he can think of when it comes to KID, is a paranoid teenager chock full of trust issues. KID, who seems to be unable to comprehend the concept of relying on another.

KID, a scared child whose too good at keeping secrets, more than anything.

As Bourbon, he’s had to dirty his hands more than once. Sometimes, dead families and children happened to be a part of the syndicate’s work load but dammit _dammit-_

Rei’s went and got himself attached to the kid. It’s his own fault, really. 

Maybe he found it cute how a teenager of all people was so professional when it came to his night work. 

“Don’t move too much. Stay awake.” 

**_“Please don’t patronize me, PSB.”_ **

Hah. Trying to be venomously sweet. Vermouth does it better. 

“I’m just making things easier for you.” he answers back, unbothered. “I can hook you up to another line of course.” they both knew he was talking about Edogawa Conan. 

Perhaps it’s because of the observant nature of the child, but despite claiming him to be his ‘favorite critic’, KID keeps interaction with the small detective as minimal as he can. It’s another cautious action that Rei finds annoying.

He immediately swivels around, takes a couple of shots and then immediately throws down the sleeping gas, right before taking cover again. 

_It takes five seconds for the gas to work Furuya-san._

He hears surprised shouts through the intercom, the familiar noise of gas filling air. There is the sound of clothes shuffling, and familiar ‘poof’, letting Rei know that the other has changed himself into yet another disguise. 

**_“I believe it would be detrimental to break meitantei’s focus.”_ **

“Then at least tell me how lethal it is.” 

Silence as Rei comes out of hiding, walks over to the bodies so he could tie them up from their thumbs and feet before emptying the cartridge of their guns. Yet again, he takes a brief moment to be impressed by KID’s skills of trying several people up efficiently and quickly in a manner of seconds. 

_**“It’s...”**_ the voice that replies back is surprisingly and concerningly hesitant. **_“Let’s just say I won’t be able to make detailed disguises.”_**

Meaning he’s only wearing dark clothes and a dark baseball cap to keep his identity hidden now. The wound was bad enough that he can’t do advanced maneuvers. It was, by no means, a small feat for that to happen.

Usually a gunshot wound does not stop KID from making intricate designs for his disguises, something that he and the rest had found out through numerous unfortunate incidents. Really, he would have found the way Akai actually snapped hilarious were it not for the fact that he himself wasn’t faring much better. 

“Don’t move around too much.” he says. Then, in order to get through the others head that he wasn’t posing a challenge, he adds “Please.”

There is the sound of scrapping, of breathing that’s too steady for it to not be controlled. **_“Okay. I’ve managed to bring down the escape route these guys have anyway. There is no way for the other organization members to see what’s going on, I’ve cut off the routes.”_**

The sound of more shuffling, before a smirking voice speaks up again, sounding entirely different from before. **_“Happy hunting~”_**

At this, Rei feels an involuntary grin stretch across his face.

Happy hunting indeed. He doesn’t need to worry about keeping his disguise now.

Shelving his worries for later, the NOC charges in.

**To be continued**


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen I don't know the specifics of how bullet wounds should be treated, okay? I did SOME research but calling the ambulance is the most advisable.
> 
> There are protocols for On The Job situations but idk the details.

"Remember that time I said 'don't move around'?" Rei snarks, an instinctive urge that overtakes him at times when he's still reeling from the adrenaline rush.

He's taken care of the rest of the members dwelling in the make shift shelter, surprisingly without having to kill anyone. Or perhaps it was unsurprising more than anything, given that it was KID he was working with. The thief was like a good luck charm in that way.

Whenever KID came along for his missions outside of pretending to be an Organization member ~~sometimes he wonders~~ , it was like Rei would see new paths open up in front of him. Paths that lead towards success, without the cost of bloodshed. 

Though, admittedly, this was thanks to KID's capabilities more than it was due to chance. Despite being young, and he was quite young, the teen was capable enough to be a one man army.

Perhaps it says something about the persistency of morality, how a small part of him still manages to feel relieved when the body of his targets still breathe. A persistence of humanity inside him.

Of course, there is also the fact that this means they won’t lose possible sources of information. That's another good thing about breathing bodies. They talked more than the dead.

“Oi.” he calls out again, approaching the young figure leaning against the wall of the security control room. He can hear quiet, almost stifled shallow breaths being taken as he steps over a few unconscious figures that he only takes a moment to eye critically. They weren’t tied up, not securely anyway, probably because KID’s wound prevented him from doing anything flashy.

No matter, checking on his partner in crime came first. The rest comes later.

“KID.”

“Hrgk-!”

Suddenly the phantom thief slides down, leaving a trail of blood on the wall behind him with a slipping hand. There is a pained gasp as the other hand shakily, desperately presses against a bleeding side and-

_-Hiromitsu, head leaned to the side as his eyes forever closed. Bleeding from the chest. Blood splattered and smeared behind him-_

-This wasn’t the time to have a trip down memory lane.

Immediately rushing to KID's side, Rei fiddles with the dial on his intercom, changing frequency to Shuichi's so he can tell him to get his car outside. "Base captured. Let headquarters know, get over here quickly." he doesn't bother checking in to see if Shuichi follows through with the command. Bastard was meticulous enough that he'd be waiting parked outside the nearest entrance by the time Rei tended to the wound best he could. 

Well. He might also just come into the base. Shuichi had a tendency to ignore orders, as well as mission protocols as he damn well pleased. 

An uncharacteristically soft whimper comes from the heavily breathing form as he pushes aside the blazer to get a good idea of where the wound is, if it hit anything too major. 

"Nothing...major...just very painful...." as if reading his mind, KID's voice answers him.

Now that there is no bravado, or smugness, or whatever else the thief usually does with his vocal chords, Rei can almost make an accurate guess to the magician's true age. 

"Seems pretty damn near the kidney." Rei comments, then adds. "I'm getting you to the Kudo mansion to get treated. Stay awake."

KID answers back with tired irritation "I know. I've got shot enough times to know what to do with bullet wounds." Then, he immediately seems to regret speaking, mouth closing with gritted teeth and a sucked in, harsh breath.

...That is an honesty Rei hadn't expected from KID.

"You're in shock." he deduces.

"..." KID keeps his silence.

That's fine, he can be that way.

"Try talking about something. What did you do this morning?" Rei continues speaking, filling the silence besides the heavy breathing of KID. There was also the continued snoring of the unconscious syndicate members, but Rei has deemed that unimportant for now.

"Organizing...things...before this..." was the flippant response then he let out a pained gasp as Rei began pressing against the wound in lightning fast precision, ripping a piece of cloth from the disguise KID was wearing to use as a makeshift temporary bandage. It would serve well as something that would soak the blood and do a better job of putting pressure on the wound.

"Christmas plans?"

"...I don't do heists on..." a barely there whimper, Adam's apple bobbing as KID swallows "...Holidays, not unless..." he trails off, what Rei can see of his face becoming more blank than it was. Right. KID was adamant on keeping his secrets. Except, Rei can already finish the line in his head. 

_'Not unless there are specific gems imported to Japan.'_

Might be cruel of him, but a part of the NOC wants to take advantage of the situation and have the teenager slip up. 

Anything, to get the other to just pause what looks like a train heading off the tracks.

_...._

Really.

Sometimes, Rei thinks he might choke on his own hypocrisy.

"...I...made a promise..." KID finally whispers instead, eye lids fluttering between being open and closed. "...A promise to...a friend..." 

"That so?" Rei answers, not prompting the other to continue. Feeling the others strength weakening, and hearing the by now familiar silent footsteps of Akai behind him, he presses on the wound further. The footsteps are more hurried than they usually would be, signaling Akai's own concern over the situation.

~~He wonders if Akai will see Hiromitsu when he sees the state KID's in.~~

Still, he does slant the other an irritated look for not being lightning fast. For not having the ungodly power to somehow- Rei isn't sure. Get both him and KID, or at least just KID, into the car that's no doubt parked outside.

Nevertheless, the point was he was disappointed. Just like always.

"...Have to...make it to a...party..."

"Better not stand them up then." Rei answers back in casual manner he was decidedly not feeling. 

Then, he refers to Akai shortly "Help me get him into the car."

"....Don't...let Furuya-san drive..."

There is a snort then, and Rei wants to punch Shuichi for making that sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but Rei terrifies people with his driving skills.


End file.
